


Claimed.

by Earth Anon (Anonymous_Earth)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Blood, Cheating, EarthAnon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Knifeplay, Manipulation, Minecraft, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Stalking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Earth/pseuds/Earth%20Anon
Summary: With distance comes danger, and when that danger manifests itself, an already unraveling Wilbur reaches a breaking point.OrY/N and Wilbur just started dating when he got exiled, so when Schlatt comes into the picture, who can blame our favorite reader for indulging a little?ORIt's really Schlatts fault for Looking That Fine
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/You, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Wilbur Soot/You
Comments: 206
Kudos: 383





	1. Chapter 1

"...MY FIRST DECREE AS PRESIDENT.. THE EMPEROR!- OF THIS GREAT NATION.... IS TO REVOKE THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT AND TOMMYINNIT."  
Schlatt's words rang clear around the podium, and my heart stopped. What? No.. He can't.. He can't possibly to this! Right? I turned to Wilbur, seeing his eyes wide and shocked to the core. I took his hand, wordlessly, feeling him relax at the familiar pressure. Love swelled in my chest at his softness. There was my Wilby.  
"Wilbur.. It's okay.. I'll- I'll go with you! We'll all be just fine if we stay together.-" I was quickly interrupted as an arrow handed just in front of us, a cue to start running. Our hands split, Wilbur yelling at Tommy to run as he began to book it. I stayed close behind, ignoring Schlatt's maniacal laughter as I made sure nothing would be able to hit Tommy or Wilbur.  
Just before we could run past the walls of L'manburg, I heard Schlatt shout something to Quackity, and just as fast he was in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me, two unnaturally yellow wings sprouting from his back before he pushed forward into the air. I thrashed and screamed for Wilbur, who immediately turned to see the scene. Schlatt's next words sounded like nails on chalkboard to me.  
"Well! Where are you going? I didn't exile you! I could never exile my oldest friend! You'll be staying with me!" I cast a pitiful look at Wilbur, who's eyes flared with a rage I'd never seen. He began frantically running towards the podium, screaming curses that were drowned from my ears my Quackity's voice.   
"Y'know, we haven't hugged like this in a while. Why haven't we hung out as much? It was really us and Schlatt until you and Wilbur starting talking!" He joked, struggling to hold my thrashing form. I had measured the fall, at worst I'd break a leg. Worth it to be reunited with Wilbur. Still, Quackity was stronger than he looked when he was in his element. I could only sob as I watched Punz and Fundy begin to escort Wilbur out. Fundy's eyes dull and burdened something unreadable as he shoved his father out of L'manburg's borders. With that, Quackity finally few us over to the podium, dropping me to the ground on it with a thud. I stood up shakily, wrapping my arms around myself. Schlatt grinned my way, approaching me like he didn't just exile the man I'd given my heart to.   
"There's my old pal! Ah, it's just like back when we lived on SMPlive territory!" He let out a hearty laugh, the faint smell of alcohol and cologne invading my nose as he pulled me into a hug. Finally, he addressed the crowd lingering in front of the podium. I stopped listening. I couldn't process anything. Maybe he called back Tubbo? Something about the walls, something about a new name for a country. I stopped caring. Wilbur was gone. I only tuned in as Schlatt placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Now, my dear citizens of Manburg..." He forced out the new name, emphasizing it for the crowd. "Get some damn good sleep tonight, 'cause tomorrow? We're fixing this shit hole." 

\----- Back At The Whitehouse -----

I fidgeted with the hems of my sleeves, my hands still shaking as adrenaline wore off and it set in. Wilbur was exiled. Banished from the country he built. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing before steadying myself just as Quackity said he wanted to show me where I'd be sleeping. I nodded and followed him wordlessly, my throat hoarse from earlier. He lead me to the room closest to Schlatt's, just across the hall from Quackity's own. My eyes landed on the bed first, it was nice, with a clean, light grey comforter, over soft, white sheets. It felt empty, compared to my bed at Wilbur's house, which was always occupied with clothes or Wil himself.. My heart burned in my chest, but I tore my eyes from the bed and focussed on the rest of the room. There was a single large window, and dull, fading sunlight poured through it. I noticed the lock was busted, not that I'd need it. I was on the second floor, probably to make sure I don't slip out while everyone's asleep.   
"Schlatt isn't that bad. You know that, right?" Quackity's strangely gentle voice broke me from my observations, I turned to him, silently challenging.  
"He exiled Wilbur and Tommy. Wilbur is my partner, and Tommy is a kid. He's definitely not good." I snarled back, feeling resentment bubble in me.  
"Wilbur needed time away, God knows what he would've done if he was allowed to stay. Wilbur isn't exactly good when it comes to losing. And Tommy would have left anyways, you know that as well as anyone else. The kid would follow Wilbur to hell and back without being asked, Schlatt just took the burden of knowing that off of Wilbur." I felt myself steady at Quackity's words, allowing the winged man to place a hand on my shoulder. I felt tears prick at my eyes and wiped them away with my wrist.   
"I.. Why couldn't he have let me leave with them..?" I melt into Quackity's comforting touch, remembering how genuine the man could be when he wasn't trying to prove a point.   
"I don't know, honestly... Schlatt said something about you two knowing eachother before you both came to this place, maybe that's why." He wrapped his arms around me, voice conveying nothing but sympathy. He was a good friend, this election just made me forget that. When we broke apart, I gave him a teary eyed smile. I think I needed a hug. He returned it, before jabbing his thumb behind him.  
"Schlatt's probably gonna want us downstairs to talk about plans and shit, pretty soon. Go get cleaned up, I'll save you a spot close to mine. Whatever happens, I've got your back." I grinned damply with the words, heartache dulling just a bit as I nodded. He left with a wave, leaving me to take a shaky breath before to soothe the last of my nerves. Wilbur was a smart man, his levelheadedness is what made me fall for him in the first place. He would be fine, and L'manburg needed me, so I would have to be fine as well.  
Once it stopped being obvious I had cried, I walked out into the dining hall, hands still shaking slightly from my breakdown. I caught Quackity's gaze, and he patted the chair next to him. He sat closest to Schlatt, giving me much needed distance from my former friend. I noticed Tubbo's shaking form on the opposite side of the table, just beside Fundy, and I shot him a comforting smile. He returned the gesture, steadying ever so slightly.   
Schlatt broke us from the moment by clearing his throat, a smile plastering itself on his face. "So, cabinet of Manburg. We've got a lot of work to do, you know. Wilbur and Tommy really fucked this place up, and we gotta be the ones to fix it." His words were harsh, and the mention of Wilbur made me wince. Schlatt took immediate notice.  
"Oh, you were Wilbur's little playdate, weren't you? That explains why you were such a bitch when I exiled him. Well, I'd think it'd do you good to forget about that tyrant. It's a new era, y'know. I'd hate to have to leave you behind." He eyed me coolly, his words heavy and threatening. I pressed my hands further into my lap, unable to meet anyone's gaze. Quackity placed a hand over mine, and spoke up, a grin growing on his face.  
"Schlatt, I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Wilbur never seemed like the most life-changing bedroom experience." He joked, and Schlatt erupted with laughter, sipping from his flask between fits of hearty chuckles. I felt my face heat up at the thought. Wilbur and I had never.. Well, we'd gotten close, but.. I covered my face with a hand, smacking Quackity with the other. This caused Schlatt to burst out laughing once again, and I couldn't help but giggle. Quackity gave me a good-natured grin, and I felt my nerves begin to settle. Even Tubbo was chuckling quietly. The heavy aura that surrounded everyone slowly began to lift as we kept cracking jokes.  
Maybe this wouldn't be too bad, as long as Quackity was around.   
\---------  
Weeks passed, and slowly we began to settle into a routine. I would assist with the accounting end of things, working out the cost of trades and business deals. I tried to ignore the rumours about a small rebellion group called 'Pogtopia', lead by Wilbur and Tommy. My heart still stung at the thought of Wilbur, but the pain had gone from an all encompassing fire to a dull ache. I'd found myself chatting with Schlatt more, much to my surprise. We'd talk about life back on SMPlive territory, and how we'd both ended up in the dreamSMP. I'd laugh at Quackity's jokes, help Tubbo with any errands he had to run, cook for the boys whenever they finally all got the brain to eat, it was a good system. Guiltily, I let Wilbur slip from my mind, and Schlatt's crew take his place.   
Tonight was a night like any other, we were sat around the table, discussing plans for the upcoming festival and sipping our respective drinks. Schlatt's ringed hand hung lazily over his whiskey glass, his golden eyes seeming to stare through me as he spoke. Maybe the wine I'd been nursing was getting to me, but something about him drew me in. My mind trailed to Wilbur, and I felt a pang of an all too familiar guilt. I wasn't attracted to Schlatt, I was just missing Wilbur. But the words felt hollow in my mind as my eyes trailed along Schlatt's form. He'd taken his blazer off, leaving him in a white button up that he'd unbuttoned to about his mid chest, exposing golden chains. I silently cursed, hardly able to pay attention to the conversation around me.   
Time dragged on forever, and I felt myself letting out a soft sigh of relief as Schlatt dismissed us to our rooms. I was about to get up to leave when his voice stopped me.  
"Hey, Doll, why don't you stay a little bit longer? We have something to discuss." He grinned up at me, his teeth unnaturally sharp. I nodded and walked up to his chair, which he pushed out enough to face me.  
"I'm not stupid, y'know. I can tell something's on your mind. Talk to me." The command hung in the air for a second, and I cleared my throat.  
"It's nothing, Schlatt. Just... Wilbur's absence takes more of a toll than I would have expected." I confided, unable to meet his gaze as he cocked a brow.  
"Why's that? Need someone to get off with? Doll, I can see the way you eye me. If you want something, just ask." His voice was low and husky as the command slipped off his tongue. I fidgeted with my hands quietly, only looking up when he stood from his chair, hands finding their way to my waist.   
"Schlatt, I.. I'm not sure this is appropriate.." I breathed, but despite myself, my arms found their way around his neck. He stayed silent for a moment, sharing a few breaths before he lowly chuckled out.  
"I know. That's what makes it fun.." With that, he closed the distance between us. His lips were slightly chapped, and tasted of whiskey, but I couldn't find the will to pull myself away. He pulled my body flush with his, tapping my thigh until I hopped up and wrapped my legs around him. He effortlessly carried me towards his room, hardly breaking the hungry kiss. We only split for air as he pushed us into his room, and pressed me to his large bed.  
He moved himself between my thighs, hands exploring my body greedily as he pressed teasing kissed to my neck. The kisses slowly devolved into him nibbling and sucking dark circles onto my neck and collarbone, chuckling lowly as my soft mewls. This was so, so wrong, if Wilbur found out, he'd be crushed. Still, as soon as Schlatt pulled off my neck to admire his work, I felt my resolve cave.   
"Schlatt.. Please.." I panted out, tangling my fingers in his dark hair as he grinned down at me.  
"Tell me what you want, Doll.." He teased, pressing another kiss to my jaw. My dignity crumbled.  
"Fuck, Schlatt.. I want you. I want you to fuck me until I can't think about anything but you." I pleaded, face hot with embarrassment and lust.   
"That's what I like to hear." He purred out, and without another word, he claimed me.


	2. 1.5 (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some dull morning, we were wearing sheets, and you whispered 'I think that they know better than me..'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN--- I planned to get the official chapter 2 out today, but it's a little longer than I was anticipating, and I really wanted to write some Schlatt fluff so uh,, a little bit of a change of plans there. Chapter 2 (Wilbur's spotlight) coming out probably tomorrow? definitely before Friday.

Sleep came and went easily, and when I woke up, I found myself pressed comfortably into the warmth of another person, their hand playing lazily with my hair. I nuzzled into the shirtless figure, breathing in slowly until the scent of overpriced whiskey and cigarette smoke filled my senses. My eyes fluttered open, and I heard a soft chuckle from under me.

"Awake already, Doll? Thought after last night, you'd need a few more hours." Schlatt's voice, low and rough from sleep, resonated in the chill morning air for just a moment. I felt a wave of emotions hit me at once as memories from the night before danced in my mind. His hungry eyes, the way he pressed into me so perfectly, his purring moans as I unravelled under him. Guilt corrupted the otherwise pleasant memories, as I remembered Wilbur. I wanted to disappear as my mind tore through memories of me laughing off his advances, too shy or embarrassed to give myself to him in the way he wanted. Schlatt had broken down my walls, and taken what Wilbur had made it so clear he wanted. I shivered at the thought of him finding out, the idea of his heartbroken eyes gnawing at my conscious

"I know you're awake, do ya' think I'll let you off work just 'cause you look fuckin' adorable? I probably will. I don't really wanna go in today, either." Schlatt's low voice caved into a soft chuckle as the smell of cigarette smoke refreshed itself in the air. I didn't have to move my head from his chest to know he was smoking. His softness threw me for a loop, he sounded entirely different when compared to the rough, vulgar way he'd talk on a normal occasion. I felt Wilbur slip from my mind, once more.

"You think I look adorable?" I looked up at him with a teasing smile, and he grinned back down at me, his eyes softening for just a moment.

"Well, with the way you were mewlin' last night, how could I not?" He breathed out, breaking into another chuckle, as I felt my face heat up and buried it into the crook of his neck. I noticed with a pang that we were both wearing nothing but sheets. His hand moved from my hair onto my upper back, rubbing circles with his thumb while he laughed. 

The guilt I felt began to melt away. Things felt so easy with Schlatt, like I could just be my full self instead of trying to keep up with appearances the way Wilbur liked to. Wilbur wanted us to be the most picture perfect couple in L'manburg, and I was happy to oblige, in hindsight, that was probably due to having no other option. You can't exactly deny the founder of a country his happy ending. 

Still, I found myself wanting to as I broke out into a grin, placing open mouthed kisses on the crook of Schlatt's neck. His breath hitched wonderfully, as I began to suck a light bruise into his skin. A low groan escaped his lips, and I felt my heart soar. I pulled off with a small pop, propping myself up on my forearm and smiling down at him cheekily. I admired my work for a moment, the hickey definitely wouldn't be easy to cover. Good, because I doubt the amount he had left would be able to be hidden, either. We locked gazes for a second, his eyes flicking down to my lips as he licked his own. 

"We should get ready for work, _Mr. President_." I giggled, pushing away from him and hopping out of bed before he could stop me. He groaned out, but I could hear the smile in his voice as he piped up

"I'll get you back for that, Doll." Nonetheless, he stood up, lazily prepping his clothes for the day while I grabbed my discarded ones, throwing on one of his button ups before excusing myself back to my room to change. Luckily, nobody was in the hall as I ran to my own space. I locked the door as I showered and began to dress for the day, deciding to just dress around the shirt I'd stolen from him. I threw on a pair of black slacks, and slightly heeled boots, not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to add about an inch to my height. I tucked the shirt into my pants, throwing on a chain necklace and leaving a few of the top buttons open, not thinking about the exposed love bites as I walked out. Once I'd made sure my hair wasn't a mess, I headed out. 

The day was uneventful, at best, until Schlatt decided he wanted to make the announcement for the exact festival date public. He called me to the podium while he made the announcement, placing a hand lazily on my waist and holding me steadily at his side like a trophy. I hardly minded, instead focussing on the confidence in his voice, and the way his eyes softened ever-so-slightly when he glanced down at me. It made me melt in a way I hadn't since before I'd gotten with Wilbur. 

Schlatt was doing something to me, and despite the guilt that I felt when Wilbur came into my head, I don't think I minded it. Quite the opposite, really. His gaze seemed almost caring as he dismissed the crowd and turned back to lead us off the podium, his 'careless dictator' mask slipping off as soon as we were off the stage. He placed his hands on my hips and buried his face in the crook of my neck, leaving tired kisses on the exposed skin while I draped my arms over his shoulders, wrapping them and playing with his hair wordlessly. It was intimate, and almost domestic. Something neither of us would've allowed ourselves to indulge in had we known someone was watching.

....

.....

But alas, there were eyes on them. Eyes belonging to a man who just realized he'd had everything taken from him. Eyes belonging to a man who had to watch as the person _he_ claimed fell for someone else. So he made a plan. A plan to get revenge for what that disgusting, vile con-artist had stolen. Something that should have been his. Something he should've taken from the beginning, before Schlatt even had a chance to take it first. 

After all, now that his love had fallen for a thief, Wilbur had nothing left to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... You did it! You broke him!  
> Schlatt simps, this chapter was for you


	3. 2. Wilbur's Spotlight. (Smut/ minor horror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows. He knows and it was only a matter of time before he found you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, okay please heed the tags for this one. There's a reason I separated it from the other chapters,, you get cut, wilbur's extremely toxic,,, this is why I'm Anonymous.

It'd been a few days since the festival announcement, and we were all sat around the large dinner table. For some reason, Schlatt always insisted on the cabinet eating together, he said it was to discuss the day, but sometimes it ended up just being a pissing contest between him and Fundy to see who could down the most alcohol, and tonight was one of those nights. I cheered with Quackity while the two textbook dumbasses chugged their respective liquor, a soft fondness for the boys settling in alongside the hype.  
I hollered as Fundy spluttered in defeat and slammed down his vodka bottle, Schlatt taking a few more chugs from his own before pulling off of it with a pop and cheering out.   
He pulled me to his side, an arm around my hips and holding me next to him. It was a familiar touch, something he did often. I smiled wider as he nuzzled closer to me, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before I pushed his face away. He gasped in mock offense.  
"Hey, what're you doing, bitch?! I'm tryna get kisses, here!" He pushed his face against my hand, smiling as I giggled.  
"No..! You taste like alcohol!" Nonetheless, my smile never faltered as he placed down his bottle and took my hand in his larger one, moving it out of the way and pressing his lips against mine. The familiar flavor of whiskey and cigarettes flooded my mouth, leaving me feeling a warm buzz in my heart even as he pulled away victoriously.  
"Oh, I see how it is, rubbing salt in the wound, Schlatt!" Fundy's voice broke us from the moment, his own grin spread across his face.  
"Maybe try to not take so many L's n' you'll get a broad to kiss!" Schlatt retorted, Quackity let out a belly laugh at that, and everyone quickly joined, even Tubbo broke his anxious silence to laugh. It felt.. Nice. Domestic. I'd found a home in the arms of a man who was called a tyrant by all but his friends, and I wouldn't change that for the world.  
Schlatt, Quackity, and I stayed later than the others, talking about what felt like everything and nothing until our eyelids grew heavy and we all went to our own rooms. Schlatt held my hand as we walked to my room, and made a big gesture about leaving, despite my room only being a few doors down from his own.  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow, or whatever the fuck." He pulled my hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. He grinned as I broke into giggles  
"You're so dramatic, you know? I'm just gonna be away to sleep." Nonetheless, I shook my hand from his grasp and placed it on his face, kissing him quickly. He melted into the affection, when nobody was around, his kisses were much different, everything about him was different. Around the group, his kisses were forceful, dominating, like he had a point to prove. But when we were alone, they were soft, and adoring. He didn't have to say how he felt for me to know. He was so loud, even without saying a single word. Every kiss took my breath away.   
I exhaled slowly as we parted, his smile soft as he kissed my forehead and turned to leave. Part of me wanted to call out for him, offer to let him spend the night with me, but I stopped myself. He was buzzed, so it'd be better to just let him sleep off the alcohol on his own. Wordlessly, I opened my door, shutting and locking it behind me before turning on the lights.  
I noticed immediately that something was... Off. It wasn't anything major, just a few moved books, or clothes in places I didn't remember leaving them. I shook it off as just my imagination and began to get ready for bed. As I showered, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I shook it off again. It's probably the wine getting to me. I've been telling Schlatt that we had to get another brand. I stepped from the warm water, drying off and throwing on a t-shirt he had left. It was oversized on me, but it smelled of him, and it calmed my nerves.  
I shut off the lights and laid in bed, sinking into the mattress and curling up into the blankets. They smelled like him, too. I smiled at that. Even when he wasn't here, he found a way to surround me in his warmth.. My mind trailed to Wilbur, and I reminisced on our relationship. Wilbur was like a rushing river under an endless bed of trees, cold and shaded. Schlatt, on the other hand, was a stream that was surrounded by dark stones that had been warmed under endless afternoons. With the thought, I suddenly found myself craving the sun.   
I thought about them both as sleep began to lap at my vision. Slowly, Wilbur's shade was overtaken by Schlatt's warmth, and I found myself smiling. I should've guessed that wouldn't last.  
A low chuckle pulled me from the lull of sleep, and I shot up. I looked around frantically. The voice sounded so familiar, but something about it was wrong. It couldn't be him.. Right?  
"Hello, my dear. Long time no see, hasn't it?" My breath stopped as my fears were confirmed. Wilbur's voice hummed from seemingly everywhere, as I made out his stalking form in the darkness. I opened my mouth, gulping in air to shout for Schlatt, Quackity, anyone, really. But a cold object being pressed to my neck stopped me.  
"Ah-Ah. Sh, my love.. Wouldn't want to wake anyone. It'd be a shame if my hand slipped.." His voice was challenging, as though he was asking, begging, me to call for help. I gulped, and stayed quiet. He let out a shaky breath, clicking the blade back into itself.   
"Good.. Good girl.. There's my good girl.." I faintly made out his figure putting the knife back into the pocket of his trench coat, before feeling his hand press against my face. It was cold, and smelled faintly of dust and gun-powder.  
"Wilbur.. You're.. What are you doing here..? You've been exiled." I managed to stutter out, my voice barely a whisper.  
"I know. I have, but Tubbo... Tubbo told me something. A little rumour about you and Schlatt. I didn't believe him at first, why would I? I trusted you. I thought that you would never do that to me. But then.. I saw you both at the festival announcement.. The way his hand moved so easily along your body. Almost like," He paused, his hand travelling down my neck, along my chest and down to my hip, where Schlatt had held me not hours before. "Almost like he owned it. Almost like he owned you." He chuckled at that, crawling onto the bed and trapping me against the headboard with his body. His lips ghosted my jaw as he mumbled out.  
"But he doesn't. Does he?" His hand moved to my neck, pressing down slightly at the exposed skin. Moonlight trickled in from the window, bathing us both in a pale blue light. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes, and I placed my hands on Wilbur's chest, trying to push him off.  
"Wilbur, please. That's enough. I'm sorry. I," the words caught in my throat as I met his gaze, his dark eyes filled to the brim with poorly hidden rage at my refusal. I forced the words out. "I love Schlatt.. I want to be with Schlatt. I'm sorry for not finding you to officially break things off sooner." My hands shook as I moved to push him off once more, but he sat, tense, above me. We sat in silence for what felt like hours, before he finally broke into laughter. It wasn't the same as his normal laugh, it was angry, manic, and terrifying. He grabbed my hands in his, sitting up and hovering over me in the straddling position as he tangled his fingers with mine.   
"No. I don't know what the fuck Schlatt did, but that's not what you want. You're mine. I'll prove it, just let me." He begged, his smile crooked and threatening.   
"Wilbur. Get off of me. Please." My words came out louder, this time. Commanding. My eyes were wide like a deer in headlights as I looked up at him.   
He stayed silent for a moment, his smile fading and his eyes going emotionless. He sighed heavily, rummaging in his pocket for a moment before pulling out his knife.  
"I didn't want to have to do this to you. I thought you were smart enough to give yourself to me, the way you're supposed to. I underestimated the toll that bastard has taken on you." I held my breath as he pressed the knife to my collar, feeling a mind breaking mix of relief and panic as he began to cut away at the shirt I had been wearing. I whimpered out as the cold air hit my now bare chest, biting back a cry as Wilbur trailed his hand on the marks Schlatt had left along my collarbone.  
"That.. Won't do at all." He lowered himself to my chest, his warm breath billowing along my senstive skin as he began to press kisses to my neck, feeling for my pulse. Once he found it, he worshipped the spot with his lips for a moment, before biting and sucking on the spot painfully. I tensed under him, and let out a harsh cry.  
"Wilbur, stop!" Tears refreshed themselves in my eyes, Wilbur immediately switching to soothing the mark with his tongue. His hands began to trail along my body, pausing above my breast. Still kissing at my neck, he took my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, teasing at it ruthlessly, while his other hand pressed lower, finding its way between my thighs. I let out a soft whine, arching my back slightly as Wilbur pressed the ball of his hand against my clit, through my underwear. He hummed at that response, sliding down to take my other breast in his mouth. He rolled the senstive bud with his tongue, relishing in the soft sounds that escaped my lips before pulling off to tear off my panties.   
I stared up at him, feeling even more vulnerable as I looked at his fully clothed form. He seemed to notice my troubled eyes, and simply laughed, before pressing two fingers against my entrance, letting out a shaky sigh as I whimpered under him.  
"My dear, I'm doing this to teach you a lesson. You're mine. Schlatt may have seen you first, but I will make sure that he never gets to touch you again. You won't even need to think about that bastard.." His fingers pressed their way into me, and his thumb pressed itself to my clit, rubbing slowly as he began to pump his fingers.  
"Oh, you're already so wet for me, such a good girl..."  
Soft noises escaped me, and I placed a hand over my mouth to silence them. Wilbur growled and slapped the hand away, holding my wrist as he began to move faster, jaw tense.   
"Don't you fucking dare. I want everyone to hear you. I want everyone to hear my little slut get put in her place." His voice was nothing but rage, any hints of love gone as he slipped in a third finger, the long digits curling against my walls as I keened under him.  
"W..Wilbur- Fuck. I'm so sorry.." My apologies blended deliciously into mewls as I felt a familiar knot grow in my lower stomach.   
"I know, my love.. You're doing so good, but I can't let you go without being punished." He pumped his fingers harder, bringing me to the brink of release before stopping and pulling away. I whimpered pathetically, looking up to see him placing his fingers in his mouth, humming approvingly as he licked himself clean of my slick.  
"You taste so fucking amazing.. Fuck, I can't believe I haven't done this sooner." He trailed kisses down my chest, and stomach, stopping at my inner thigh. His warm breathe blew against my clit as he placed a kiss on the bundle of nerves. My breath hitched, and I tangled my fingers in his curly hair, silently begging. He smiled up at me, and obliged. He flattened his tongue and dragged it along my folds, chuckling as I keened and mewled needily at his touch. He held open my legs with one of his hands, and used the other one to play with my clit as he pressed his tongue into me and began to lap at my juices. I let out a loud moan at the contact, which seemed to spur him on, as his tongue became more demanding. It curled within me and sent me barrelling towards my previously denied orgasm, I tugged at Wilbur's hair, my moans getting higher in pitch until I was teetering at the edge of an orgasm. Then, just like that, he stopped. I sobbed with frustration, looking down at him with teary eyes.   
"I know, I know... Just.. A little bit longer, my dear. You're doing so well for me." He pulled away and began to fumble with his belt, pulling it off and unzipping his pants with ease. I felt the high from being so close to an orgasm wear down, until he pressed the tip of his member into my folds. Even then, I could feel how painfully hard it was. I mewled and keened under him as he pushed deeper, making me wrap my legs around him for support as he bottomed out. He filled me so perfectly.  
"Fuck, Love, you're so fucking.. It was like you were fucking made to take my cock.." He mused, chuckling as I whined at the praise.   
"P..Please, Wilbur, please let me cum, fuck I need to so fucking bad.. I'll be so good just please.." Tears spilled from my eyes as I begged, and he wiped them with his thumb before speaking  
"You will cum when I say you can. Not before." His voice was shaking as he began to pull out, before slamming back into me. The sound I made could only be described as sluttish, a perfect harmony to his low, growling groan.  
"Fuck, Love... You're so fucking made for me." He buried his face in the crook of my neck, the spot Schlatt nuzzled into constantly. He bit down at the senstive skin, pulling out and slamming back into me with a fire. His thrusts slowly found a rhythm, constantly slamming into the perfect spot to melt any resolve I had. He mumbled incoherent praises as he thrusted into me, mouthing at any spot on my neck he could while defiling me.  
"You're so.. Fucking perfect. Such a perfect little slut.." His thrusts began to get rough and desperate, and I felt the orgasm I'd been denying myself for so long push its way to the front of my mind.  
"Wilbur, Wilbur, PLEASE! Fuck, I need to cum so bad.." I begged, tears streaming down my face as overstimulation made the pleasure almost painful. After what felt like forever, Wilbur hummed out an approval  
"Fuck, yes, cum for me, my love.." He slammed into me roughly, sending me over the edge. I let out a shouting moan as I finally came, tightening around him enough to send him over with me. His low moan was muffled against my skin as his cum filled me, some spilling out as he pulled out and backed away, breathing heavily. He fixed his pants while I was still coming down from the high, grabbing my attention with the click of his tongue.  
"I trust that you'll know better than to go back to Schlatt after this, but in case he tries to come to you," My blood ran cold as I heard the tell-tale click of his knife. "Let me see your wrist."  
"Wh.. What? Wilbur, why would I let you..?" He interrupted me by moving the knife into the light from the window, a silent warning about what was to come if I was disobedient. I swallowed thickly and pushed my wrist towards him, looking out the window and noticing the sky lighten as the sun prepared to rise, as he took my arm delicately in his hand. I bit my tongue and let out a quiet hiss of pain as he began to write on my flesh. Finally, he clicked the knife closed, putting it in his pocket and kissing the wound he'd inflicted. Without a second thought, he pressed his lips to mine. I felt my stomach flip as I tasted my own metallic blood on his gentle lips. He sucked the air from my lungs, pulling away and leaving a cold hum in my heart.  
"I'll see you at the festival, my love." He smiled, it was loving and cruel all at once. He walked out my door, leaving it a crack open. I looked down at my wrist, letting out a choked sob as I read the letters.  
'W S'   
I curled in on myself, not bothering to close the door he'd so carelessly left from as sobs began to wrack my body. Guilt crashed over me in thick waves, and I stayed, crying, until I heard footsteps across the hall. I looked out the window to notice the sun peering from the horizon. Someone was awake. Before I could even fully process it, I heard someone push at my door, calling my name before stopping in their tracks. I looked up to see Punz, accompanied by Tubbo, looking towards me with wide eyes.  
Tubbo stayed frozen, while Punz jumped into action, pulling off his hoodie and helping me get it on while ordering Tubbo to get some healing pots for the wound on my wrist. I sat in a daze as he grabbed clothes from my dresser and placed them next to me carefully, thanking Tubbo as the shorter boy ran back in with glass bottles full of a warm red liquid.  
Punz didn't ask questions, which I was thankful for. He just popped open the potion cap and pressed it to my lips, instructing Tubbo to check the wound. As soon as the brown haired boy saw the lettering, he paled entirely, sharing a knowing look with Punz until the potion worked well enough to turn the bloody mark into a barely visible scar.  
The boys didn't ask questions, but Tubbo held me in a tight hug, and Punz placed a comforting, apologetic hand on my shoulder. Punz was the first to speak directly to me.  
"I'm.. So sorry that I wasn't able to protect you." He couldn't meet my gaze, and I felt myself soften.  
"No.. Punz, Tubbo, both of you have helped so much.. It was.. I let him."  
"..I know. That's what. I should've protected you from." He quickly hugged me, then the two left, closing the door behind them.   
I laid back in my covers, they still smelled faintly of Schlatt, but now the heavy scent of gun-powder, dust, and sweat tainted them. Wilbur had made sure I was lost in his shade.  
And I had never wanted anything more than to feel the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolswag this one goes out to you, your comments made my day


	4. 3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt found out about what Wilbur did, mild angst, then some fluff. Because God I'm so touch starved and you probably are, too. (I'm joking I love y'all)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few announcements, one, I'll be writing for other smp members to,, I'll be going under 🌍 Anon, or Earth Anon, if you're on laptop, two, Im not particularly proud of this one, I didn't beta read it so oops lol,, the rest are at the end

I don't know how long I stayed, curled up in my tainted blankets. I tried basking in the morning light, but the heat wouldn't penetrate deep enough. I was still left hollow, and I swore I still felt ghosts of his relentless touches against my body. I hated it, I hated how much I didn't hate it. I hated the sparks I felt when he slotted himself against me. I hated having to face Schlatt after the fact.  
I was drawn from my thoughts with a soft knock, I hummed and glanced over, seeing it open to reveal Quackity. He immediately sped towards me, careful and gentle as he placed a hand on my cheek. Words failed me for a moment, and I sat, just trying to take as much warmth from his touch as I could.  
"Punz told me, do you want me to tell Schlatt for you..?" His voice was soft, and I found myself letting a tear fall as I shook my head.  
"I'm not even sure if I want Schlatt to know, if I'm being honest.." I smiled sadly at him, and he simply nodded.  
"No matter what you choose to do, I will find Wilbur, and when I do? He will never hurt anyone again." He pulled me into a tight hug, and the dam finally broke. My body wracked with sobs as I thought about the former president. I remembered his soft smile, the comforting breeze of his love, the way he swore, millions of times, that he would make sure I stayed safe. Same as Quackity was doing now. We stayed like that for a few minutes, him holding me until finally my sobs turned into shaky breaths. Slowly he pulled away, wiping my tears with his thumb.   
"Okay.. I'll.. Let's tell Schlatt." My voice was still hoarse from sobbing, but my hands shook less, and I wasn't crying. He nodded and helped me up, holding my hand in his own before beginning to lead me closer to my door. I pulled back slightly, motioning to my outfit. I was still wearing Punz's jacket, along with the grey sweats he had found for me. Definitely not an outfit to walk around the White House in.  
"Alright. Here, let me go get him." Quackity slowly untangled his fingers from mine, ruffling my hair with a gentle grin before walking off to get Schlatt.  
I sat back on my bed, finally letting it set in what I was about to confess to. Would he be mad that I didn't try harder to stop Wilbur? No. Schlatt wouldn't do that.. Still, I found fresh tears pricking at my eyes when I heard unmistakable footsteps approach my door.   
"Quackity, I was in the middle of important.. Paperwork..." His words trailed off, and I looked up from my hands to see him standing at my door. His eyes locked on me instantly, and he rushed to my side. Wordlessly, I wrapped my arms around him, and he picked me up. I felt a fresh wave of emotions crash into me as he pressed me into himself. I let out a choked sob, burying my face in his neck and holding onto him like he might disappear at any moment. Between sobs, I showed him the scar on my wrist. It was hardly visible due to the healing potions, but I knew by the way his jaw tensed and he knit his brow that he knew.   
"Schlatt, I'm so sorry." I cried onto his button up, he shook his head and began walking out of the room, still holding me tight to his chest as he approached his own.  
"No, Doll, you haven't done anything wrong. From now on, you can sleep in my room with me. I'll make sure he can't touch you." He spoke softly into my hair, before turning to Quackity and speaking with reinforced rage.   
"I want every guard on the trail for Soot. I don't care how long it takes, nobody is resting until that fucker is erased." He spat out, Quackity gave a curt sound of approval and disappeared towards the guards' tower. Schlatt carried me into his room and laid me gently on the bed, kissing my temple before going to look over me. He gave a small sigh as he noticed Punz's jacket.  
"He found me just after Wilbur left, he lent it to me because Wil had torn my shirt." I couldn't meet his gaze, shame clouding my vision as I said the words out loud.   
"No, Doll, it's fine.. I just wish he had came and gotten me." Nonetheless, he helped me pull off the jacket, before replacing it with one of his sweaters. It was a light blue cross-stitched. It was soft, and I couldn't help but give a small smile as I inhaled Schlatt's scent. It made me feel more grounded, to be surrounded by him. I found myself making grabby hands up at him when he pulled away to fix his tie.  
"Schlatt, please.. Can we just.. Take the day off..? I'm not sure if I can be in public today, but I don't want to be alone." I looked up at him, internally bracing myself for his refusal. To my surprise, he nodded and began pulling off his work clothes.  
"Of course. I'll have Quackity and Punz handle finding the bastard." Once he'd tugged off his button up and slacks, he replaced them with a simple long sleeve and black sweatpants. He laid next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me protectively.  
I slowly moved my hand to play with his hair, smiling tiredly at the contented sigh he let out. He closed his eyes and melted at my touch, and I felt the warmth I'd been craving seep back into me. I couldn't stop myself from pressing a kiss to his jaw, scrunching my nose lightly as his facial hair tickled my lips.   
"You've really gotta shave that, yknow?" I teased, and he quirked a brow at me.  
"I should pop you for even suggesting that, broad." His lips were curled into a smile, so I pressed on.  
"Not even for me?" I gave him the best puppy eyes I could, pouting for affect.  
"I would do next to anything for you, Doll, but the chops are part of me. If this is gonna work, you gotta learn to love them." He laughed as I made a small whine of protest, shifting me on top of him so I was laying flush with his chest.   
"Fine," I groaned, dragging out the word as a smile broke back onto my face. "I guess I can accept them for now.." His smile widened, and he hummed victoriously.  
"Atta girl, that's what I like to hear." He wrapped his arms around me, and I squirmed up enough to slot my lips against his. He tasted faintly of menthol, and I found myself sighing happily against his lips.   
Schlatt was the sun, in my eyes, and I fell more with every second that he burned me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More announcements!   
> Hope you enjoyed that cuddling, because Im in the people equivalent to heat right now (don't ask how the fuck that works I'm just imaginably horny) so I'm probably gonna drop a few smuts. a smut with Schlatt is what I'm working on rn, because y'all deserve it   
> On that note, I will be releasing another work! It'll be a dream x reader oneshot, basically taking place a few weeks after dream gets put in the vault. because unhinged man sexy


	5. 4. The Rings Stay On During Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt comes home from work and just looks real hot. You know what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain the title: I didn't notice I'd forgotten to write him taking off his rings, so I just had this mental image of them being on and leaving little marks on you and that's Hot.

I woke up and immediately noticed Schlatt was missing, the only sign of his whereabouts being a small sticky-note pressed against a fresh bottle of water.

_'Had to take care of some stuff, stay hydrated.'_

Next to the words, a small doodle of a ram stuck it's tongue out at me. I felt my heart warm at the gesture while I opened the bottle, taking a swig and sighing with lethargic contentment. I felt a pang at my easy mood, I should be a lot more scared, right? I should feel something after the events of last night? I tried, but I realized why I felt so calm. It was Schlatt. It was the way he melted me, the way his lips felt so right against my own. It was being in his space, like a bubble of security that not even Wilbur could penetrate. My feelings for him were like an ocean that had been covered in oil, even the smallest spark could set it ablaze.  
I felt a smile form on my lips, and nursed the water gently, imagining a simpler life with the horned business man. Would we be married? I'd never fancied the idea of marriage, but something about being so undeniably his made me soft. Would he want me to be a stay at home spouse? I doubt that he would expect that of me. Still, would I want that?  
I caught myself, what was I thinking? We'd barely started seeing each other maybe a week ago. Wilbur and I had been talking romantically for months, and the thought of marrying him made me sick. I placed a thoughtful hand on my wrist, remembering the sharp pain of his knife. Maybe that was my intuition.  
My thoughts got darker after that, and I found myself clenching and unclenching my fists. It took the rattle of a doorknob to shake me from my thoughts.  
"Hey, Doll, 'M home. Sorry for leaving, duty calls." He smiled down at me, and I felt my heart splutter. He was wearing a black button up, with gold chains over his blood red tie. His hands were adorned with golden rings, and I noticed his knuckles were just slightly bloodied. His hair was slicked back with sweat, and he was panting lightly.  
I made an executive decision, just then. I didn't plan beforehand, it was a spur of the moment realization that I needed him against me more than I needed air to breathe. Maybe it was the way he so carefully admired his gun before placing it down, or how his rings highlighted the veins on his hands perfectly, but I couldn't stop myself from standing up and pressing my lips to his.  
He made a small, surprised noise, before returning the kiss with just as much fire. His hands found their way to my hips and pressed them against his, grinding lightly and drawing a breathy moan from my lips, which he happily swallowed. I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, until he grabbed my wrists gently and laid me on the bed, his eyes swarming with emotion as he stood back and unbuttoned it for me. I'd never taken in his form before, and I felt my breath leave my lungs at the sight. He looked like something out of a Greek myth. His chest was dappled with scars, some hidden by his chest hair, and there were a few small birth marks. His gaze didn't leave mine as he unbuckled his belt, hands slightly shaking as he slipped off his slacks. I felt myself whimper softly as I made out the outline of his cock through his grey boxers. I shuffled and quickly pulled off my own clothes, until I was hardly more covered than him. He quickly closed in, hands ghosting my thighs.  
"Are you sure, Doll?" He looked into my eyes, his gaze burning with more emotion, more uncertainty, than can be put into words. The nickname solidified it, I needed him.  
"Yes, Schlatt, please. I want you." I placed my hand on his cheek, sharing a breath, and he broke into a smile before locking his lips with mine.  
One hand moved behind me, unclasping my bra while the other slipped into my bottoms, fingers teasing at the spot I needed him most. Another moan was pulled from my throat, and he began trailing kisses along my jaw. His lips locked to my pulse, softer than Wilbur had. The kisses and bites he left on the sensitive flesh wasn't worshipping, it was loving. I wasn't a god to him, I was human, and I was his, and that was all I wanted to be. His large fingers began rubbing circles on my clit, making me let out a soft gasp, he smiled against my neck, trailing open mouthed kisses anywhere he could reach while he positioned a finger against my entrance. I let out a squeak as he pressed it in me, purring at my immediate reaction. God, it felt perfect. His fingers were large, and one alone filled me amazingly. He took a slow pace, drawing as many whimpers and squirms from me as possible before slipping another finger in. He scissored the digits, breathing heavily as he prepped me for himself, fighting the urge to take me then and there.  
His self control held on by a thread, and something in me wanted to snap it. I felt a small smile form on my lips and I pressed my hand against his crotch, palming the bulge before pulling the hand away just as he tried to grind himself against it. He let out a breath, red eyes glancing up at me with a fire. I could've purred, had my throat not been occupied with the soft moans pouring out of it from his fingers. He pressed a thumb to my clit roughly, a silent warning. Still, I trusted him, and when I trust someone? I'm nothing if not a brat. So, I pretended to oblige, basking in his low groan for a moment before pulling the contact away. He growled, the sound resonating within my very depths, and moved up to mumble in my ear.  
"Doll, keep acting like this and I won't bother bein' gentle." His voice was strained and hungry, his fingers stilling in me until I giggled.  
"Maybe that's what I want.." The words were barely a whisper, but it was enough to draw a cruel smile from him. I felt his fingers slip out, whimpering from the loss of contact, he chuckled and pulled off his boxers. I'd been with him once before, but his size still surprised me. I found myself pressing my thighs together, suddenly craving friction there, he noticed and clicked his tongue.  
"Nuh-uh, Doll, you go at my pace." He slid off my underwear before pulling my thighs apart, swiping his thumb over my entrance before dragging the finger over his tongue. I let out a shaky breath, my eyes fixed on his. Without another word, he held my thighs apart and grinded himself against me, grinning at the needy whine I let out. My hands found their way to his hair, tugging at the brown locks lightly. He took the hint, and slowly pressed himself in. God, the stretch was _unmatched_. He took things slow, curses spilling from his lips until he bottomed out, rubbing comfortably against my core.  
"Tell me when you're ready, Doll.." He muttered out, voice tight, but patient. After a moment I nodded, breathing out a soft plea. He pressed his lips to my neck and pulled out slowly, before snapping his hips roughly against me. I could've sworn I saw stars as he began to find a rhythm. He was firey, kissing anywhere he could get his mouth on while ramming into me. My fingers tightened around his hair, and I wrapped my legs around him, holding him close and moaning into his ear. The sounds did nothing but spur him to move faster, his swears and praises getting louder in volume. He slammed into my core and I felt a tight coil form in my stomach. My moans rose an octave and he seemed to notice, shifting my hips up so he could thrust even deeper. My hands slipped from his hair to the back of his neck and shoulders, digging my nails into the flesh as my climax grew closer.  
"Fuck- Schlatt-.. Please, I'm so close.." The words were barely that, for the most part it was just a high pitched whine with a few syllables, but he understood just fine.  
"Cum for me, Doll.. God, you're perfect." He held me tight, thrusts getting rougher until the coil in my stomach popped, and I clenched around him, moaning out curses and 'thank you's while he fucked me through the orgasm. His hand teased my clit, and he didn't stop thrusting into me even as the high wore off into overstimulation. I whimpered, causing him to laugh and nibble at my neck as he chased his own climax. Still, after about 30 seconds, I came again, the tightness of my oversensitivity drawing gutteral groans from Schlatt as his thrusts got sloppier. Finally, he let out a string of praises and moans, his hot cum filling me even more. He pressed his lips roughly against mine, cumming an inhuman amount before pulling out and slumping over on top of me.   
Sweat clung heavily to both of us, and I knew it'd probably be better to shower. Still, as I laid under the man, his grounding weight against me, I found myself unwilling to part with him. It took five minutes of me playing thoughtlessly with his hair for him to finally shift, groaning softly.  
"I should probably hop in the shower, you coming?" The invitation was casual, despite the heat I found rising to my face as I nodded.  
"Yeah, but you'll need to get off me, first." I tapped his back lightly, and he grumbled.   
"Don't order me around, broad, or I'll have to go for round two in the shower.." Still, he stood up, not bothering to dress as he offered a hand to me. I took his larger hand with a grin and he pulled me up, holding me gently.  
As I looked up at him, his eyes softened noticably, and it clicked. That wasn't drunk co-workers sex, that wasn't de-stressing sex, that wasn't even 'we're just testing the waters before actually going all in' sex. That was a wordless confession from both of us. The solidifying of a relationship.

The spark was set, and the ocean burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 constant HCs for this Schlatt and how he Fucks™  
> 1\. To quote a huge inspiration for this book he "Doesn't shave and that's hot"  
> 2\. When he nuts? it's a LOT. Like--- '3 rounds could probably fill the quackity youtooz jar' a lot  
> NEways I'm working on 3 pieces rn that aren't this. a prisoner!dream x visitor/ex!reader,, a quackity fluff/smut,, and a Philza Minecraft hatefuck because my emotions for him as a character are so conflicted.  
> He makes me so angry but so horny what  
> \- Earth Anon


	6. 5: Out Of The Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drinking contest, two lovers, and a terrifying invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES MY SCHOOL STARTED UP AGAIN AND IVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER FICS (a few should be up soon so keep an eye out ;) )

Another day, another drinking match. Today, though, Quackity and I decided to go head-to-head. I took Schlatt's whiskey, and Quackity grabbed a spirit of his own. I glanced over to Schlatt and he grinned at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief. I put the bottle to my chest, ready to begin downing the liquid, Quackity did the same and Fundy began counting down.

"Three... Two... One- Go!"

It was immediate, two dumbasses chugging alcohol they were NOT built to handle. The honey liquid burned at my throat, and I immediately noticed that this was a sipping whiskey. I glanced over at Schlatt, who picked up on my realization and immediately bursted into laughter. I jabbed a finger at him but kept chugging, I was nothing if not prideful. Quackity winced as he chugged his own liquid, it was clear, so I assumed it was a vodka if sorts. My eyes watered as the burn spread down to my chest, it started off warm and pleasant. It was no longer warm and pleasant, it burned so bad. Still, I noticed Quackity falter and begin to pound on the table, so I held out. 

Finally, after what felt like years, Quackity tapped out, slamming his bottle on the table with red, teary eyes. Tubbo seemed awestruck and slightly confused as I popped off my bottle with the same pained expression. I gasped out harshly, the cold room somehow making the burn in my throat sharper. I made a loud groan, Quackity still panting as I grabbed water from beside Schlatt and downed it quickly. 

"Schlatt! What the fuck!" I smiled over at him, motioning to the whiskey that sat on the table.

"What's wrong, Doll? I thought you could handle your alcohol." He crossed his arms, grinning like a mad-man as I gaped at him.

"I recognize that whiskey! That's the imported shit that you won't drink more than a glass of cause it fucks you up! What kinda fucked prank is this?" Despite my words, I was laughing. I wasn't really angry, I could never be truly angry with Schlatt, anymore.

"I pour all the whiskeys in unlabeled bottles! How was I supposed to know?" He lifted his hands up by his face, still chuckling.

"You do what?!" We all bursted into another fit of laughter. The alcohol was slowly setting in, making me feel fuzzy and affectionate. I really did love this 'tyrant', even if he did just get me wasted as a motherfucker. 

"I'm gonna fucking get you." I looked to him with a deadly serious expression, or at least what I thought to be a deadly serious expression, but it was probably more like an angry kirby. 

"You're too short, you wouldn't be able to." He bent down to meet my eye level, smirking cheekily, I held his gaze as laughter bubbled in my throat.

"I despise the very air you breathe." Nonetheless, I quickly pecked his lips, taking the opportunity he gave to me. He flustered for a moment, seemingly taken off guard as I pranced off to talk to Fundy. I watched in my peripheral as Schlatt's surprised face melted into a gushing smile. He radiated softness he wouldn't show anyone but me and the rest of the cabinet. My heart buzzed, maybe from the alcohol, maybe from him, I couldn't tell.  
  
"So, you and Schlatt have been getting serious, haven't ya'?" Fundy's friendly voice knocked me from my thoughts, and I felt my face warm as I answered

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I glanced back at the man, who was now talking with Quackity and Tubbo about god knows what. 

Fundy's expression darkned. "Wilbur won't like to hear that, would you like for us to assign Sam and Punz to guard you when we can't?" I met his gaze, feeling a pang at the mention of Wilbur. I turned away.

"...No, I'll be alright. I've been keeping Schlatt's brass knuckles in my bag when I leave, so I can defend myself." I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling cold.

"Alright, if you're sure.. Let me know if you change your mind, with the festival coming up, and Pogtopia gaining more followers.. I worry about you." He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I smiled softly up at him.

"Thank you, Fundy. that means a lot to me." I noticed my vision blur, just for a moment, and I suddenly felt the need to express how much Fundy means to me. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He smelled like rust and the forest. He laughed a bit, before sighing and wrapping his arms around me, placing a hand on my hair and stroking it softly.

"Fundy, you better not be stealing my broad!" Schlatt shouted over at us, and I flinched, grabbing Fundy tighter. He laughed, taking a hand off of my head and doing a 'drinking' motion. Schlatt seemed to get it, and walked over. I squeaked as he picked me up off of Fundy, holding me bridal style. 

"Schlatt!" I yelped as he began to carry me, shouting something about bed time as I clung to him lazily. I looked up at him, and noticed a small quirk in his brow. I hummed and kissed his jaw, feeling him relax at the affection while he carried me.

"Hi, Doll." He grinned down at me, and carried me into his room, dropping me on the bed with a 'thump'. I immediately curled into the soft covers, humming in content. I made grabby hands up at him, something I found myself doing quite often. He laughed and pulled off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt before climbing into bed with me. Sleep came easily, that night. The warm fuzz of alcohol, and Schlatt's steadying breathing beside me. I felt happy. I felt loved. I was at peace.

But nothing ever fucking goes my way, does it?

I was woken up around 4 in the morning, to a loud thud on the window. I turned to it and found it was open, a single envelope placed on the windowsill. I wriggled from Schlatt's grip, ignoring his grumble of disaproval. He could sleep through someone breaking the locks on our window, but not me leaving his side? ...I loved him so much. I smiled before shivering and approaching the letter. It was marked with my name in dark ink, and Wilbur's handwriting. I bit back a scream, and approached Schlatt, shaking him awake. He grumbled softly and turned to me, immediately waking up at the panicked expression on my face.

"What's wrong, Doll?" He sat up and gently took the envelope, eyes darkening as he connected the dots. He grabbed a small blade he kept beside our bed and ripped it open, pulling out the letter and handing it to me. 

_'My love, I know our last meeting wasn't under the most favorable circumstances. Please know I only did what I had to, to keep you safe from Schlatt's claws. I hope my mark is healing well? I shouldn't dawdle. I miss you so much. Tomorrow night, I would like to see you. Meet me and Tommy in the forest approaching Pogtopia, alone. I have a proposition for you. Don't show, or show with anyone else, and I will see to it that Schlatt is properly taken care of for stealing you from me._  
_-Signed, your only love, Wilbur.'_

I read out the letter shakily, chest tightening as my lungs suddenly seemed to reject air. Schlatt stood up, eyes confused and scared as he wondered how to calm me down.

"Can I touch you, Doll?" His voice was soft, and I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I broke in his arms, fear finally pushing past the shock. I didn't want to see Wilbur again. I didn't have a choice. I knew what Wilbur was capable of. My hand grazed the light scar on my wrist. 

W S. The letters seemed to laugh at me.

I broke from Schlatt, pulling him to our balcony and standing by the ledge.

The cold night air surrounded me, but I was warmed by Schlatt's large form pressed against my back, his calloused hands on my hips. I looked out at the dull moon, feeling a slurry of emotions I wasn't strong enough to unpack. I was afraid, definitely. I felt panicked, trapped, excited, dreadful, relieved, emotions only Wilbur could instill in me. I felt my tears dry from the night wind, and turned to Schlatt.

"I'll go see him. Tommy will be there, so it should be safe enough." The words sounded wrong on my tongue, but I pushed them out before turning to Schlatt, who nodded slowly and then seemed to perk up with an idea.

"Wait, Doll, take this when you leave." He ran back into the room, then pulled out a small ring, along with a necklace that had a leaf pendant. He tapped a small button on the pendant and a tiny, but sharp, knife glinted in the moonlight. He clicked it closed. He than placed the ring gently on my finger, it was a simple gold band with his initials. It fit perfectly.

"If Wilbur tries anything, go for the eyes, and if he asks, we're engaged." He placed a hand on my cheek, and I leaned into the touch, ignoring the pang of excitement at the idea of being engaged to Schlatt. This was just a precaution. We weren't actually engaged.

We were just keeping Manburg out of the frying pan, and in exchange, I had to jump-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I made spotify playlists for Schlatt, Wilbur, and maybe Reader for this? would y'all be interested in that?


	7. 6. Into The Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Reader meets up with Wilbur, as he requested. After Tommy confides in them, they make a dangerous choice..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so sorry for the disappearance, and then the short chapter,, I got a tooth extracted recently, so that combined with school has been taking a lot of my time. I should be able to update this weekend, though! Maybe some more wilbur smut, as a treat?

The night air chilled me to the bone as I approached the forest that hid Pogtopia. Leaves rustled above my head, as though warning me to turn and run away from this place. Part of me wanted nothing more than to listen, and run back home to Schlatt, but Wilbur's threat hung over my head like the Sword Of Damocles. I curled more heavily into the thin sweater, silently cursing myself for not thinking to bring thicker clothes. I told myself that was the only thing I was worried about, the lie doing little to soothe my anxieties.

I perked up as I heard the crunching of snow up ahead, and fidgeted with the gold band on my ring finger. Wilbur's form slowly approached, Tommy's unmistakable lanky silouhete next to him. I stood still, allowing them to approach me, instead of vice versa. Tommy stood close beside Wilbur, his blue eyes looking hesitant, and worried. Like he knew more than I did.

"Hello, my love. It's so good to see you in person." Wilbur immediately invaded my space, placing his hand on my cheek and pressing himself close to me. I stayed still, not returning the affection.

"Wilbur, I'm glad you're well. What did you need me here for?" I held his gaze, swallowing my fear as he pouted. I was only here to protect Schlatt, and the cabinet. Nothing more. Still, I found myself almost shaking as I breathed in his familiar scent. Now, it also reeked of gun-powder and stale blood, but beneath that was the cologne I'd bought him before we'd even gotten together. A heart-wrenching reminder that this was a man I'd loved.

"Oh, was it that obvious I had something planned? I guess I've never been good at keeping secrets. Oh, what the hell am I stalling for? Darling, run away with me. Join Pogtopia, and leave that con-man in the past. It'll just be us, and the future we build." He placed his other hand on my other cheek, tilting my head to hold his gaze. 

The better part of me wanted to pull away, to tell him that I wasn't joining him, but the words wouldn't form. I just stared into his tired eyes and blinked back tears from my own. All I could do was press my hand to his chest, showing him the ring Schlatt had given me as a precaution. An invisible tie, grounding me as I remembered the horned man. 

"I'm sorry, Wilbur. I can't leave him." I pushed myself away from him, gently, and turned to Tommy. He stood silently, glancing between me and Wilbur. 

"You... He... Engaged..? I," He took a step away from me, and I sighed a breath I didn't know I was holding. His gaze went from disbelieving to almost desperate. "I'll kill him. I'll kill that entire fucking cabinet. My love, they've done something to you, they've fucked you up and made you think you love Schlatt. You don't. You- You love me, just like your supposed to."

"Wilbur.. Let me try talking to them. I'm pretty convincing." Tommy's shaky voice piped up. He sounded different from his usual lively self, and I felt a small tug of sympathy for the boy. Wilbur turned to him, eyes flaring with rage for just a moment, then glared at me and nodded. I walked towards Tommy, and he lead me to a private spot away from Wilbur.

"Look, I know that you need to stay in L'manberg, but please. Wilbur's gone all weird, he's planted TNT under the country. He said he's Dream's vassal or something. I don't know what to do." He shook violently, and I could see his eyes glaze over with tears. Without thinking, I pulled him into my chest and wrapped my arms around him. I stroked his hair softly, and he broke. His body shook with sobs as he released the pent up frustration and fear. 

I stared deeper into the forest, letting him cry into me as a plan formatted in my head. I waited for him to calm down, feeling a fierce need to protect him. He was a kid, he didn't deserve this. I thought back to Quackity doing the same for me when they'd first been exiled... I couldn't leave Tommy to deal with Wilbur alone. I was doing this for more than Manburg, now. Tommy needed someone to trust, someone there when he needs to cry.

"... Tommy, I have an idea. Just hear me out." He sniffled and looked up at me, still teary eyed, and I whispered the plan to him. He nodded along, and once I'd finished he seemed reenergized. Almost hopeful. I couldn't hide my smile at that.

As we walked back out to Wilbur, we found him pacing. He lit up when he saw me, and quickly went back to pressing himself into my space. He placed his hands on my hips and looked into my eyes expectantly. 

"... I'll join Pogtopia. I just need a day to pack. Tomorrow I'll be here, and we can leave Manburg behind." The words felt wrong in my throat, but the sincere smile that overtook Wilbur's face almost melted me. For just a moment, the man before me was the Wilbur I fell in love with. 

"I knew you'd come around, my darling. You're going to love it. It'll be just like it was before Schlatt came and ruined everything." His grip on my hips tightened, and I felt my skin grow sensitive under his touch. I feigned a smile, breath shaky even as he leaned in and slotted his lips against mine. I hardly moved, but didn't pull away, letting him savour the moment. 

When he did pull back, I noticed the ring on my finger had disappeared. He stepped back and flaunted it between his thumb and index finger, before placing it on his tongue and swallowing. My breath shuddered, and I had to actively push out the minor arousal at the action. I internally scolded myself, telling myself I shouldn't feel anything at the vile display. Tommy stood behind me, and I could feel his flighty gaze on the back of my neck.

"I.. Should get back to Manburg.." I hesitantly excused myself, just wanting to get back to Schlatt for one last night. 

"Of course, my dear. I'll see you tommorow, and," He pulled me in for a hug, and whispered lowly in my ear

"Don't try to leave me again, alright? I'd hate for something to happen to Schlatt or his cabinet, wouldn't you?"

With that, he let me go with a smile, beckoned for Tommy, and they both disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made 3 playlists, 1 for Wilbur, 1 for Schlatt, and 1 for Reader!! I'm tempted to make the reader one collaborative, so y'all can add your own music,, what do y'all think?   
> Also I'll link the Schlatt and Wilbur one in the comments!!!   
> (Btw if you haven't already picked up, Reader is AFAB but uses she/they pronouns interchangeably, because same)


	8. 7. Underbelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home, dear reader...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT SCHOOL IS HELL 

The next day passed in a blur. A lot of planning with Schlatt, a lot of preparing for whatever Wilbur had planned. A lot of teary goodbyes, and small trinkets to keep with me in Pogtopia. Tubbo, bless his soul, promised to visit me when he came. All too soon, the sun began to set along the horizon, and the time to leave was approaching.

Now, to put the nail in the coffin. Now to say goodbye to Schlatt. I steeled myself, saying that it would just be temporary. Still, I ached at the idea of not falling asleep in his arms, with the scent of whiskey and expensive cigars hanging loosely around me, like a shield from the danger that lay outside of our room. 

I shook myself out of the thoughts, and knocked on the wood of his door, Wilbur would be ready soon. I should take as much time with Schlatt as I can.

"Doll? If that's you, come in. If not, fuck off." His words were slightly shaky, and his voice was noticably hoarse. I slowly pushed open the door.

He was faced away from the entrance, leaning over his dark wooden vanity with a half empty bottle of honey whiskey. I closed the door behind me, and walked up to him, placing my hand between his shoulder blades and running his back softly. He sighed softly at the touch, turning towards me and not wasting a second before wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me flush to his body. The scent of alcohol surrounded me as I draped one arm over his neck, placing the other on his cheek and wiping the tear streaks.

"I promise, I'll be back." I spoke softly, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I know, Doll. I'm just worried about ya'.. I don't know what that bastard is planning, 'n I couldn't bear to see you get hurt." His face contorted with pain as he spoke, love and fear plaguing his vibrant eyes.

"Don't worry about me. Easier said than done, I know, but Wilbur won't hurt me. That's why I'm so certain on going." Even as I spoke, I tried to burn the feeling of Schlatt's large hands on me. I'd miss him, but I had to be strong. For Tommy, for Manburg, and for him.

We sat in silence after that, just holding eachother for the last few moments we could before the dreaded knock on the door came.

"He's waiting in the forest." Tubbo's small voice sounded from behind the dark wood, and I sighed before pulling away from Schlatt.

"I guess that's my cue to leave..." I pressed a final kiss to his lips, it was heated with passion and fear and everything right. Just like the burning ocean that was our love.

We didn't have to say 'I love you', we already knew, but we did anyways.

Then, I left. Throwing on a dark cloak and grabbing the messenger bag I kept my stuff in. Tubbo held my hand as we ran into the forest, hardly speaking ad the weight of my actions hung above us. The forest seemed to shiver around us, getting colder as we traversed deeper in. Soft snarls of wolves and monsters hummed around us, but we paid them no mind. Simply focussing on the task of getting me to my temporary prison. 

I shouldn't call it that. I have to have a good mindset, that's how I'm going to survive. Just make it easy. Pretend that I want to be there. Pretend that I the love I still feel for Wilbur isn't tainted with guilt and self loathing. Pretend that I don't feel anything.

Pretend I can escape. Pretend until I am okay.

I pulled myself back to reality as we slowed within the clearing, the trees around us stilling with warning. I felt out of my element, like I wasn't supposed to be here. A chill ran through my spine. Tubbo squeezed my hand, shooting me an assuring smile. I smiled back and fluffed his hair, earning a giggle from the green-clad boy. I felt my muscles relax, but it was short lived we heard the grass crunch with footsteps.

"Hello, my love. Tubbo, thank you for bringing them. Run along, now." He eyed the two of us, before locking his heated gaze on me, hands twitching with anticipation. I swallowed a lump in my throat, and turned to Tubbo. He met my gaze, anxiety sparking in his, silently asking if I'd be okay. I nodded, and he turned tail and ran back. Wilbur waited. We sat in silence until the crunching of snow and grass became distant, hardly a whisper above the wind. 

"My love.. You're home." He ran up to me without a second thought, wrapping his arms around me and holding me to him. It was a strange mix, of possessiveness and protection. It was chilly, maybe due to the night wind, maybe due to my own fear. Still, I returned the hold, gently. I leaned into him, closing my eyes, trying to lessen the chill that was only deepened by the contact.

"Yeah.. I'm home, Wilby.." I loosened my grip to look up at him, his cloudy eyes shiny with tears. My hand moved to his face to wipe the ones that had fallen along his cheeks. Just as I had done with Schlatt. 

His hand moved up to grasp mine, and he kissed my palm. I felt a tug of emotion due to the fact I didn't.. Feel anything. I didn't feel the fiery love I should've from the affection, and as I looked into his brown eyes, I only longed for the gold outlined eyes of Schlatt. Still, I forced a smile, pretending the tears in my eyes were from love, and not fear.

He parted from me, holding my hand tightly in his as he began to lead me towards the hole that bled into Pogtopia. My home for Beings know how long. I made myself relax, allowing him to drag me through the cool caverns. Stone and speckles of ore surrounded us, lit by torches and redstone that glowed with activity. 

"Come, my dear. You'll be sharing a room with me." He turned and smiled, and I returned it, ignoring the small stone of hesitance growing in me. 

The room was small, built from a small hole in the cave side, probably from erosion. The bed was unmade, and clothes were thrown around messily. I made a mental note to clean up when I had time alone. There was a small work station, with a blue print on it. I wanted to get a better look, but Wilbur quickly grabbed it and rolled it up, placing it in the pocket of his large trench coat. I made another mental note. I needed to grab that blue print and get it to Tubbo.

"Sit, my symphony, are you hungry?" He doted, as I sat on the bed and looked up at him. His hand was placed on my cheek, and I leaned into it, shaking my head. 

"No, I'm mostly just tired." I breathed, nuzzling into his hand, and kissing his palm. I didn't feel anything from it, just a painful neutrality, and a longing for Schlatt's cold rings against my lips instead of Wilbur's calloused palm. Still, he softened, tilting my head up and leaning down to press his lips to mine. 

I could feel the hunger of the kiss, the deprivation, the neediness. I felt overwhelmed. He was too much, even without trying to be. I pulled away.

"Wil.. Could we just rest, for now?" I could barely breathe, and he seemed taken aback for a moment, eyes searching mine, but he simply nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably tired.." He mumbled, shrugging off his long coat and helping me get out of my cloak, placing my bag on the opposite end of the room.   
  
I took in his figure as he moved, his lithe but well toned form rushing hastily around the room. He finally seemed to be satisfied with the way he'd set things up, and turned back to me. He eyed me for a moment, then made a soft sound and gripped at his collar, pulling a necklace with a key on it and locking the window. I silently cursed at the blatant display of my capture. We're in a cave, why the fuck is there even a window to lock? Once he'd finished, he walked towards the bed, crawling in and practically laying on top of me.

His head was buried in the crook of my neck, and I moved my hand to play with his curly hair. It was soft as ever, if not a little tangled, and I found my hand rubbing the back of his neck gently. My mind wandered to Schlatt, and I felt the chill from his absence deepen. I was pulled back to reality by soft lips mouthing at the skin of my neck. My breath hitched.

"Wil.." I tried to speak, but was quickly shushed by Wilbur.

"I know, you're tired. Just relax, trust me, let me take care of you. Please." His words were low and shaking, like he was on the brink of snapping. I bit my tongue, weighing my options, but when my mind flashed to the blue print, I nodded.

"Okay." And that was all he needed. His lips quickly got back to work, pressing to the senstive flesh and leaving light bites. I felt myself tense as his lips moved to my pulse, and I remembered the night in the Whitehouse. He immediately noticed my flinch, and paused.

"I know, you're thinking about what happened then. I promise, my love, that wasn't who I am. I just.. You needed to remember that you're mine. I had to remind you that we are going to be the ending." As he spoke, his breath burned my neck, and I whimpered. As though to prove his point, he pressed his mouth to my pulse, kissing the spot softly. I hated myself for the breath that escaped me, but I couldn't help the stir of want that built in me.

My hand moved back into Wilbur's hair, and I tugged the locks lightly, earning a soft breath from him as well. His hands wandered, feather-light against my skin as his fingers hooked against the jeans I had almost let myself fall asleep in. He shifted his weight off of me, and pulled them off, breath audibly stuttering as he stared at the exposed skin. I shifted uncomfortably, whining under his piercing gaze.

"You're so perfect.. So fucking perfect.." The words spilled from his lips, and he crawled back on top of me, locking his lips with mine. I let myself enjoy it, the bitter taste of cheap wine and bread flooding my taste buds as he forced his tongue into my mouth. One of his hands held himself up, while the other slipped under my thin shirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps as he pressed his cold fingers against my breast, sighing in content. I squirmed under him, the shirt I was wearing suddenly seeming uncomfortable. He read me easily, slipping the shirt over my head and throwing it to the ground haphazardly.

He pulled back once more, standing up at the foot of the bed. I felt a flurry of emotions, the heat of his eyes boaring into me and making me feel vulnerable. His breathing was slow as he pulled his shirt off, throwing it close to mine on the ground. Words weren't spoken, weren't needed, as he fumbled with his jeans, pulling them off and palming his own hard-on through his boxers. I whined, rubbing my thighs together in search of friction. He spurred into action, gently pulling my legs apart and slipping off my underwear. I whimpered at the cold hitting my sex, but it caught in my throat as wilbur placed the tips of his fingers at my entrance, barely pressing in. He eyed me, curious, testing, seeing how I softened under him.

"So needy.. So perfect.." His words were barely above a whisper, and his lips twitched into a smile as I squirmed under him, trying to fuck myself on his fingers. He used his other hand to grip my waist, holding me still and tutting softly. 

"My love, we're going at my pace tonight.. Be good for me.." His smile widened as I relaxed, legs parting slightly more. He rewarded me kindly, pressing his long digits into me and using his thumb to rub my clit. I gasped under him, moving a hand to cover my mouth and lessen the whimpers that poured out of me. He chuckled, moving and curling his fingers perfectly inside of me.

His hand let go of my waist, and carefully he crawled on top of me, fingers not stopping their movement. He took one of my breasts in his mouth, teasing my nipple with his tongue before nibbling on the bud, making me let out a long whine as he paired the assault with a particular harsh thrust of his fingers. My back arched lightly, and I felt him pop off of my breast. I couldn't meet his gaze, feeling my climax begin to approach.

"Hah, fuck, Wil, close.." I breathed out, and Wilbur smiled, moving my hand from my mouth to lock his lips with mine. He slipped in a third finger, pounding them into me and curling them in a way that made me see stars. It wasn't long before I was unravelling under him, breaking the kiss to moan out curses and 'thank you's as my climax hit me like a train. His lips still ghosted mine, gladly breathing in my words as he helped me ride out the high. 

I panted under him, teary eyed with pleasure as I eyed his figure. I could see the outline of his cock against his boxers, and I felt a spur of mischief. I shifted my hand to press against the bulge, and he shuddered and bucked into the touch. I looked up at him, silently asking. He nodded, pulling off and standing back. I moved off the bed and sat on my knees in front of him, looking up at him with wide eyes. There was something surreal, about willingly being on me knees in front of a man who threatened everyone and everything I'd loved. The sheer immorality and irony of it sent shivers along my spine. Still, I didn't stop my hands from reaching up and pulling at the waistline of his boxers, freeing his member from it's cloth confines. 

He gulped, staring down at me as through hypnotized. I took his member in my hand, licking the precum that leaked from it and wrapping my lips around the tip. I slowly pushed my head down, mindful of my teeth as I took in about half of it before my throat stopped me. The sound Wilbur lead out was gutteral, and sent a wave of heat directly to my core. I hollowed my cheeks and began to bob my head slowly, using a hand to collect slick from my sex and using it as lube to pump the rest of his throbbing member. His hands quickly found their way to my hair, tangling his fingers in it and moving my head for me, fucking into my face. His moans were soft, almost growls, as he bucked into me, forcing his way deeper into my throat and practically purring as I gagged around him, the muscle contraction only making him want more. Quickly, he forced me to take in his entire cock, my hands trembling as they held me up. All I could do was sit and take it as Wilbur violently fucked into me, chasing his climax with reckless abandon. Salty precum leaked down my throat as Wilbur's thrusts grew less controlled, his growls and moans growing louder as he grew closer to release. I looked up at him with teary eyes and that seemed to be enough to push him over.

He bottomed out, holding my head flush to his body as he unloaded in my mouth. The sticky, warm substance forcing it's way down my throat as he groaned and praised above me. Once he'd finished, I swallowed around him and pulled off, panting heavily. He quickly picked me up, not bothering to clothe either of us as he laid me down on the bed and collapsed on top of me. The pressure was nice, grounding, almost. I trailed my hands along his back, sleepiness heavy on my eyelids.

"I'm so glad you're home, my doll.."

I couldn't even process the nickname, only the building tidal wave of emotions I was too tired too deal with. I closed my eyes and hummed, letting myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day, shawties,, I gave y'all done dubiously fluffy smut, now for angst


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter,, sorry for the wait, life's shit,, but I've got enough drive to at least work on this. I kinda didn't know what to do with this chapter, but now I've got a set path.
> 
> TLDR: I'm back, babey

Waking up was disorienting. No sunlight bled through the useless window in the corner of the room, so I laid still until I adjusted to the dark, before propping myself up on my elbows and looking around. I expected to see Schlatt next to me, alcohol breath and gruff voice lulling me back to sleep until the sun forced us to prepare for the day. I breathed deeply, and felt a piercing sense of panic as I smelled sex and ash instead of the calming scent of tabacco and whiskey Schlatt carried with him seemingly everywhere. 

I looked around, and choked back tears as I saw Wilbur laying peacefully next to me, curly hair slightly ruffled from sleep. I curled in on myself, pulling away from Wilbur as silently as I could. Memories from the night before infested my mind like maggots. I tangled my fingers in my hair, trying to steady myself. Air didn't seem to reach my lungs. Even when asleep, Wilbur took all of my drive. I needed to get out of this room. 

I carefully stepped off the bed, legs threatening to give out under me as I dressed myself in my old clothes. I glanced at my luggage, and grabbed an extra pair of clothes that I shoved in a small satchel, deciding I'd just take a shower. I had to wash away last night. I glanced at Wilbur's form, feeling a lightheaded. I opened the door silently and stepped out, closing it just as quietly before turning to scan the cave. 

Morning sunlight had somehow found its way in through the cracks of the rocks, it felt strange on my skin, almost as though I shouldn't feel it's warmth without Schlatt by my side. The chill deepened, and I had to shake my head to clear the thoughts.

I glanced around, noticing Tommy pacing idly, fumbling with diamond and gold bricks. I gave a weak smile at that, he'd probably get hit for that. He noticed me staring and grinned, dropping the blocks with a loud thud and running over. He gave me a quick hug, smelling like sweat and teenage boy. 

"Ey! You look like shit!" His smile didn't falter once, and even with the biting comment, I could tell he meant it all in good faith. Nonetheless, I smacked him upside his head.

"Thanks! I spent last night walking through the woods and doing things I can't describe to a minor!" I mimicked his chipper tone, and bursted into laughter as he covered his ears and hollered at the second half of my sentence. "Now, do you know where any form of shower is?"

"You disgust me. Showers are down the ravine to the right, can't miss it. Wash off your.. Y'know." He waved his hand and walked off, ignoring me when I shouted a thank you in his direction.

I felt some of the earlier tension melt away, and walked towards the showers. They weren't anything grand, just a few spouts from a stone wall that were separated by makeshift stalls, but it was better than nothing. I stepped into a stall, stripping quickly and hanging my clothes on the stall walls. 

I twisted the rusted nozzle, wincing as it squeaked. Quickly enough, refreshingly cold water hit my bare skin, making me shiver in a way that wasn't particularly unpleasant. I scrubbed the sweat and other impurities from my skin, using a bar of soap I'd slipped in my bag from Manburg to wash my body and hair. The familiar smell grounded me, and for a moment I could forget the situation and remember Schlatt's safe arms around my waist. 

Too fast, I found I'd rinsed the remaining soap from my hair and had nothing left to do but leave the sanctity of the showers. I turned off the water and quickly dried off. I hummed a soft tune, grabbing a brush I'd also slipped in the satchel and brushing out my hair, wincing as it gripped the tangles. 

I shook my hair with my hands before putting on the change of clothes, taking extra time to prepare myself to face Wilbur if he had woken up. I drew the song I was humming to a close, and stepped from the showers, looking around the ravine and seeing the dreaded mans figure talking to Tommy. 

Tommy glanced in my direction, and gave a small smile. Wilbur noticed his gaze shift and turned in my direction, hos cold expression melting into a fond smile as he waved me over. I walked towards them with only a small amount of hesitation, ignoring the cold ball of ice in my stomach as Wilbur wrapped an arm around my waist and held me snug to his side. Without thinking, I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned into him, much to his delight.

"Anyways, Toms, as I was saying, Tubbo said the festival will be taking place in about a week. Which means we have a week to prepare and plan." Wilbur's voice was stern, but I could hear a soft, giddy shake in it. I looked to Tommy, who glanced at me with widened eyes. That set off warning bells in my head, as Tommy wasn't the type to be hesitant about Wilbur's goal.

"Plan for what?" I spoke softly, careful not to overstep. Wilbur glanced down at me and smiled softly, running fingers through my hair.

"Nothing, my dear, don't worry your pretty little head about it." He punctuated his point by tapping my nose with his index finger, affectively brushing me off. I ignored the swirl of frustration that built in me at that. 

I let myself space out through the rest of the conversation, my eyes flitting along the walls of the ravine. They mentioned a name I hadn't heard in a while, 'The Blade'. I thought for a moment before remembering the piglin brute. The Blood God. I shivered at the title, hoping I wouldn't have to be face to face with the man.

Eventually Wilbur began to lead me away from Tommy, and I gave a soft wave to the blond before allowing myself to be swept away into Wilbur's room. He was silent as we walked, but I sensed a tension seeping from him. I prayed it wasn't my fault, but the hope was squashed as he sat me on his bed and locked the door, eyes dark.

"Where were you when I woke up?" His voice was quiet, almost restrained, as though he was trying to keep calm.

"I woke up early, so I thought I'd take a shower." I kept my own voice steady, cautious not to set him off. 

"You scared me." His gaze met mine, brown eyes swirling as he stared me down. He was a ticking time bomb, and I had to choose my words very carefully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd be a problem." I folded my hands in my lap, looking up at him obediently. His eyes flared for just a moment, and I swear I felt the burn of their rage.

"My love, you have to see things from my perspective. I've just gotten you back. When I woke up and you weren't beside me, I thought you'd up and left me, _again_." Rage was building in his voice, and despite my better judgement, I felt myself getting defensive.

"I never left you. You got exiled." My hands clenched into fists, and I held his gaze.

"Really? What about that night, in the white house? You said you wanted to be with Schlatt." His words dripped with venom. I stood up, and though he still towered over me, I had no issue getting in his space.

"Can you blame me?! You came into my room without my permission!"

"You had to learn!-" 

"And who said you were the one that had to teach me?!" I shoved him back, my heart dropping as I realized what I'd done. He stood at his full height, beginning to walk towards me.

"Wil, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. I got caught up in the moment and I.." He lifted a hand, effectively silencing me. I stepped away from him, blood freezing.

"From now on, you aren't leaving this room without explicit permission from me. I'll be providing anything you need, but you're going to stay here until you realize how much you need me." His voice was dangerous, and I gulped, nodding.

"Okay. Okay, that's fine. Just settle down.. I'm sorry." I dropped his gaze, sitting on the bed and shrinking in on myself.

Immediately, his demeanor changed. He placed a hand on my cheek and gently guided my face to look up at him, a soft smile tugging at his lips. 

"I'm only doing this because I love you. There's dangerous things that I can't protect you from if you don't listen to me." His thumb grazed my bottom lip, and he sighed contentedly as I nodded and leaned into the small warmth of his touch. "I knew you'd understand, you're so good to me, my doll.."

The nickname finally clicked, and I barely held back a pained wince at the brutal reminder of Schlatt. Wilbur's hands felt too different, calloused fingers lacking the golden rings that I'd grown so accustomed to. Still, as he leaned in and slotted his lips against mine, I decided to give him the satisfaction of feeling me sink into it. Just for now.

Wilbur would definitely try to break and rebuild me, but I'm a lot tougher than I look. Schlatt's arms wouldn't be forgotten before I could find my way back into them.

After all, the sun always pierces through the shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuhh hopefulness,, I sure hope nothing happens that crushes that. That'd be... so... saddd............
> 
> Maybe I'll try doing like, weekly updates. They might be shorter,, like 750 - 1.5k words,, but they'd be more scheduled. What do y'all think?


End file.
